In Pieces
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in. Rated M for later chapters. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

* * *

Chapter 1

She had seen them together again and she finally broke. The scene she had seen before her was enough to finally break her soul. Inuyasha had been in Kikyo's embrace, bodies entwined. She couldn't even say anything out loud. Her mind screamed to say something, but her heart remained silent in its broken state. She turned and left slowly getting herself lost in the woods walking down wind from the deceitful hanyou's nose.

She had leaned against a tree and slid down it's trunk. She had placed her hand down beside her and felt something sharp. Picking up the object she noticed it was a thin rock. She had heard of people in her time hurting themselves to relieve pain they felt, but she never thought to do it to herself til now. Placing it to the sensitive flesh on her under arm not too close to her wrist she closed her eyes letting it slide against her flesh. Her head slowly tilted back actually enjoying the feeling of the fresh wound as tiny blood droplets formed. She hadn't cut deep enough and her heart cried out more. Placing it in a new spot a little lower from the first one she bared down harder this time bringing a better result. The blood started to slowly drip from the cut dropping to the ground under it.

Suddenly there was a snap of a twig and she tilted her head down some to see what was approaching her. She wasn't quite shocked to see the tall Daiyoukai walking out from the trees looking at her. He looked her over noticing the blood coming from her arm. He couldn't understand why she was bleeding, there didn't seem to be any demons around. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Let me guess... you smelled blood and came to see if I was dying.. right?" Her head remained in place, but her eyes opened and glanced at him. He stood frozen by her words, there was no sign of life in them. He remained calm, "I did smell blood, but I was not expecting you."

She tightened her grip on the sharp object she had hidden in her palm. It was too tight of a grip and her hand started to bleed. He went closer to her approaching calmly as he smelled fresh blood. He couldn't help but to wonder where his idiot half-brother was, "Why are you not with the half-breed?" He could tell her aura changed from despair to that of anger. Her voice sounded bitter this time, "Why not ask him yourself..." He was still calm keeping his patience, "I asked you Miko." Her eyes had looked at him again, "What if I refuse to answer... will you kill me?" He now knew why she would ask such a question and realized she was beyond her breaking point. He silently cursed his moronic hanyou brother for hurting the mortal again. "I will not.." She started to feel light-headed from the blood leaving her body.

"No purpose... for me.. now.." He caught her words as her eyes closed and her head slumped forward. The Daiyoukai knew he would curse his own actions later, but he scooped her up into his arms and flew away with her. When he was far enough away from her companions he reached a cave and looked over her wounds. The ones in her arm were slowly healing but he used his saliva to keep the blood from flowing anymore. He opened her palm to find the sharp object that dug its way into her hand. Removing the annoying object he bit back a growl as he brought her palm to his lips using his tongue to clean the wound. Her mumbling caught his ears and he let a growl slip seeing her face in pain and salt fill the air. He posessively held on to her using his mokomoko as her blanket. He would take her to his castle and restore her soul to how it was before. It took all his will not to find Inuyasha and make him pay for breaking her.

For now he would wait and slowly heal the wounded soul of the Miko in his arms.

* * *

Author's notes: ok this is a one shot and I realized Kagome was a bit OOC for this. I was once again inspired by some music and felt I needed to get this one wrote down. I was going to have Kagome use a razor that would be in her medical kit, but I thought.. 'why would she have her bag when it would be with the others?' so I used the next best thing I could think of. Yeah, yeah a dirty rock, meh Seshomaru would clean the wound lol ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome had stayed asleep and was still asleep when he had reached his home in the West. She was placed on a bed in her own room which he guarded carefully. He didn't understand why it was bothering him, but the look in her eyes made him shiver. The loss of the will to live was apparent and he swallowed back a growl. Kagome hadn't woken up yet and he would dare to admit that he was growing worried.

Another night came and only whimpers came from her sleeping form. Her face was contorted into pain and he tasted salt in the air. Sesshomaru moved over to her and reached out to touch her, but his hand stopped when her whispered hurt voice spoke softly, "Inuyasha... why.." He growled low and closed his eyes. It took everything in him not to go and kill him himself. The daiyoukai still didn't understand why he even cared about the miko sleeping before him. Something about her will to live before drew him to her and now she seemed out of his reach even though she was right there.

He gently laid beside her and nuzzled against her neck like a dog would trying to comfort their owner. She seemed to calm down but her mind seemed to still battle with her thoughts. He rose from his spot beside her and had a servant bring some water and a small amount of food. He wasn't sure how long it would take her to wake up, but he needed to get her to eat something. Once it was brought he sent the servant away to leave him alone with her. He put a little food in his mouth chewing it some before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. They opened enough for him to get the food to enter her mouth. Her body's reflex told her to swallow and she did. He was relieved she would get a little food. He lifted her some and tried with the water. Pleased that she didn't choke on it as she drank.

Sesshomaru relaxed and waited for her to walk up. Something in him compelled him to make sure she woke up and try to save her soul. He wouldn't be satisfied until she had her fiery spirit back. He did know it wasn't going to be easy, but he was patient enough to know she would be ok.

He looked after her for days waiting for her to wake up. Finally after the fourth day she groaned and opened her eyes. Kagome glanced around and noticed she wasn't in the woods anymore. She checked her arm to see a small thin line where the second cut had been. He felt her aura twist and turn into despair. She realized it hadn't been a dream after all. Her body felt stiff as she turned her head. It felt odd to her that she wasn't shocked that he was still there. She thought he was waiting for her to die or maybe he was just watching her out of curiosity?

Her voice was rough and sounded forgien to even herself, "Where am I? Am I dead?" Sesshomaru's face remained calm, "You are in my castle. You have been asleep for three days. No miko, you are not dead." She looked up at the ceiling making no emotion, "Why am I here?" He resisted reaching out to her, "I brought you here. I won't explain my intentions.. rest." She closed her eyes feeling him leave the room. Kagome couldn't help but to cry again. The memory she had that still haunted her made her wish for death. Maybe she was really already dead and her mind wanted to play it out for her? She got up and leaned against the window looking out at the setting sun.

When Sesshomaru came back he tasted salt and bit back a growl. She was crying over that worthless hanyou again. He set down the tray of food and held out water to her. "You need to eat." She looked up at him, her face sad. "I'm not hungry.." He frowned slightly, but remained calm, "Eat or I will force you." Her blank eyes just stared back at him. Her body felt limp to her and she refused to move anymore. Her eyes simply closed and he growled inwardly. He put some water in his mouth and grabbed her shoulders pressing his lips to hers. Hers parted drinking the water, some fell from the corner of her mouth. Her face remained blank as he pulled away grabbing some food. He first tried placing it at her mouth so she didn't have to lift her arms, but she wouldn't open her mouth. His patience wearing a little thin, he placed a piece of fruit in his mouth and helped her eat again.

Her expression stayed blank as he fed her. Her mind was questioning too many things. First she wondered how the others were doing then what Inuyasha was doing which only made her sad. Then she wondered why Sesshomaru seemed to care if she ate or not and then why he was feeding her this way. She didn't want to eat.. it was the only way of making sure she would die even if it was slow. He smelled salt again as he looked at her. Even though her expression was blank and her eyes seemed to have lost that light it once had tears fell from them. He touched her face gently and tried to wipe them away.

Sesshomaru helped her lay back down and had her rest knowing she would fall asleep again and feel better in the morning. He went to attend to some piled up papers leaving her alone with her thoughts. This gave her the opportunity to try and find another sharp opject, but he had taken care of that while she was asleep the first time. She cried again only this time it was harder. She wanted to die so much, she was tired of the pain.

He felt something was wrong and ran from his study back to her room. He slid the tatami open to see her trying to claw her throat open with her stubby fingernails. Her arms and chest had scratch marks on them as she worked her way to her throat. He pounced on her holding her wrists. She screamed out and thrashed around. Anger flared from her aura, "Why!?" She was screaming at him, "Let me die already!" His face remained calm, "I cannot allow that miko." "Why do you care if I live or die? I am just a human!" Before she could protest further he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. She sobbed into him, her tears soaking his chest.

He growled inwardly again wanting his stupid so called 'brother' to pay for what he has done. He let Kagome cry against him until he heard her breathing calm down and her breathing turned even. He knew eventually Inuyasha would come looking for her. He would have picked up his scent with Kagome's blood and come running to make sure she was alive. 'What is left of her life.' He thought to himself as she looked down at her sleeping form. It was just a matter of time now.

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah I'm turning Kagome into a big baby, but how would you react when the one you thought you loved and loved you in return was 'mated' to another before your eyes? I have been there before so having her like this is bringing back my own memories, but I am happy now with my own 'Sesshomaru'. Find out what happens in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

* * *

Chapter 3

Inuyasha knew he blew it this time. He had been looking for her for days and when she had disappeared he had smelled her blood and Sesshomaru's scent. He growled and went after her. The others did tag along, only because they were worried about her and Shippo missed her tons. Even though he seemed young, Shippo knew it was Inuyasha's fault she left in the first place.

Kagome stayed laying in bed all day not doing anything. She wasn't touching her food or drinking anything. By this time Sesshomaru was growing impatient. **'I could get her to eat.'** His beast said in his head with a smirk. He growled inwardly at him, 'You will do no such thing, now be quiet.' His beast laughed at him, **'If you don't do something she will die.'** He growled again, 'It doesn't concern me if she dies.' Now his beast let out a loud cackle, **'You can lie to yourself, but you cannot lie to me... knock some sense into her before I do.' **After getting his beast to become quiet again he went to her room.

She was curled up still crying softly. Her body was exhausted from her crying and not eating. He slid the door open and looked at her, "Stop this nonsense and get up." He remained calm, but his beast was right. He needed to knock some sense into her and quickly. She stayed curled up not looking at him. "You wouldn't understand..." Her voice sounded hoarse and sad. He looked down at her, "It matters not, there is no point in crying over that worthless hanyou." Now she sat up and looked at him. Her face drawn in a sad anger, "Why do you even care? Why are you trying to keep me alive? I'm of no use to you!" He began to think about what she said, 'Why do I care? I should let her die and have Inuyasha collect the body.' His beast eyed him **'Because you desire her just like I do. She is powerful and you can feel it.. do it now.' **

She watched as his face masked different emotions like he was talking to himself. He growled and quickly had her pinned to the wall by her throat. She didn't even struggle and he couldn't smell any fear. "I do not have to explain myself to you miko." She looked at him angrily, "You do! Why can't you let me die?" He growled and before he could think rationally his lips crushed against hers. Her eyes grew wide before they closed and her final tear fell from them. No sooner than the kiss had started it had ended. He dropped her on the floor and turned leaving the room. She sat there in confusion holding her fingers against her lips.

-Sesshomaru's pov-

He had gone into his study and started to pace. Unconsciously growling at himself. His beast was amused, **'That was unexpected. Now what?' **He growled at himself again, 'That wasn't supposed to happen... and it won't again.' His beast whimpered, **'But I want her and you do too.. stop denying it.' **He growled again, 'Be quiet!' His beast smirked, **'He's close he will try to take her, give her an option. If she stays then she wants to be here, if not then let her go to her death.' **He hated to admit it, but his beast had a point. He would give her a choice; two choices.

-end pov-

Kagome still sat there and wondered why he had kissed her. He had before, but only to help her drink. He was feeding her and had stopped her from hurting herself more. He also let her cry to him and held her. If he wanted to kill her he would have let her die in the forest. She then found herself wondering if Inuyasha would have cared the same way? Shaking her head she knew the answer already. Inuyasha probably wasn't even looking for her and if he was it was only because she could sense the jewel shards. She didn't matter to him and it just made her sad again.

Just then he had re-entered the room. She looked up at him with new tears and he sighed inwardly. Keeping his face calm he looked down at her, "The hanyou and your other companions are heading this way." He could smell despair in her scent. 'My beast might have a point..' She just looked up at him, the pain in her eyes visible now. "You can stay here as long as you wish and be away from the hanyou or you can go with them and die a slow and painful death. The choice is yours alone." He turned to leave, "I will be back to get you." With that he left leaving her to her thoughts. She really didn't want to see Inuyasha again. The memory of him and kikyo in that embrace and their bodies as one made her heart break again. Maybe it was best if she stayed there?

* * *

Author's notes: Coming to a decision is always the hardest. It can be full of regret and of hope. Thank you for the reviews!

Special thanks to: **amberlover, Scarllete, psychovampirefreak **for being my first 3 reviews! They make me happy and want to write more! I also want to thank the ones who have followed and made it their favorite story!


	4. Chapter 4

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

* * *

Chapter 4

After a while Sesshomaru appeared in the doorway again. "Come, it's time miko." Kagome stood on her weak knees. He watched her try to walk to him and sighed inwardly as he went to her and held out his arm for her to use for balance. Once they were out front she stood behind him really not wanting to see Inuyasha again.

Almost as soon as they had gotten there Inuyasha and the others had shown up. "Where's Kagome you bastard!" Sesshomaru remained calm despite wanting to beat him to a pulp for hurting her as badly as he had. "She is here, relax half-breed." Inuyasha gripped the hilt of tetsusaiga and growled, "I swear if you hurt her-" Sesshomaru let out an audible short laugh, "I would think about that again Inuyasha, for it wasn't I who hurt her."

At that moment Kagome moved from behind him and looked at Inuyasha. Everyone seemed relieved she was ok, but her face said something different. "Inuyasha... go home.." He frowned at her words, "I came here to get you. We have work to do!" Kagome just looked down, "You can go without me.. you don't need me." He growled at her words, "We do need you Kagome!" Sesshomaru kept calm though he wanted to say something to his idiot brother for saying the wrong thing again.

Her shoulder twitched as her head flew up. The daiyoukai felt rage radiating off her and slightly stepped away. "All you need me for is to sense the jewel shards! You have _HER _now... you don't need me!" Inuyasha seemed confused, "What are you talking about?" Kagome's voice was almost hushed now. "You know what I am talking about..." Anger was clear in her voice, but so was hurt. Inuyasha knew what she meant, but needed to know why she was saying it. The others were lost and Sango looked at her friend, "What do you mean Kagome?" Kagome's hand flew up pointing at the flat eared hanyou. Her voice screaming now, "ASK THE TRAITOR! I SAW HIM IN KIKYO'S ARMS AS THEY..." Tears started to flow from her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Inuyasha looked at the ground as if ashamed. Sesshomaru had stepped back over to Kagome and moved a little in front of her as she sank down to her knees crying. His voice calm for the moment, "It would be wise for you to leave now." Inuyasha growled, "Who do you think you are to speak for Kagome?!" Sesshomaru couldn't help but half smirk, "I am the one who has been trying to keep her from going insane because of your little screw up. I found her in the woods after she had hurt herself over your stupidity." Inuyasha looked down to Kagome who was holding her arm in tears as if she was hiding something.

Sesshomaru had looked down at Kagome, "Have you made your choice? Will you stay here or go back?" Inuyasha watched them hoping he didn't hear what he thought he was going to. Kagome didn't look up at him, "Inuyasha... go home.. I won't say it again.." He growled louder, "I'm not going anywhere!" Sesshomaru was growing impatient with his idiot half brother at this point, "You will go or I will force you to leave. Do not try this Sesshomaru's patience half-breed." Inuyasha pulled out his sword ready to fight him. The daiyoukai shook his head and was ready to unsheath his sword. As Inuyasha was running towards him Kagome had jumped up and threw herself in front of Sesshomaru holding out her arms looking at him angrily, "SIT!" He dropped to the ground with a large thud. "Why did you do that wench?" Sesshomaru regained his composure and watched her. She had been done crying and looked the hanyou over, "I'm staying here with him.. I don't plan to go back with you. You have Kikyo now and you don't need me. Don't come back here... I don't want to see your face for a while Inuyasha.."

He just laid there and Shippo looked at her sadly, "Does that mean I have to go too mama?" She looked at Shippo sadly, "I need some time to heal. When I'm ready I will come and get you I promise." Shippo understood, "ok mama." She looked at her two friends, "I will see you guys again soon." Sango nodded and gave her a smile, "We will wait at Kaede's village for you." She nodded and turned to face Sesshomaru, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes closed and in a swift motion he had caught her as she fainted. Sesshomaru remained calm as he held her against him, "The miko will be fine, get the half-breed out of here before I dispose of him permanently." He turned and walked towards the palace as Miroku helped a slumped over Inuyasha back home.

* * *

Author's notes: Ahhh it's getting good. Now comes the healing process for her. Sesshomaru is becoming protective over her and what will Inuyasha do now? Have to keep reading! I love the amount of views I have on this story so far! I will keep this going as long as I can before it will seem to drag on. Please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Hehe I would love to own fluffy though x3

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

Quick notes: These next 2 chapters will have theme songs, meaning songs that I listened tho constantly while typing to keep the mood the same. The mood for this one is Trading Yesterday's song Love song Requiem.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru had let Kagome have her space since he did have a lot of work to get done and his lands to patrol. He knew she was past trying to kill herself, but he couldn't help but to worry about her. He would go in at night to check on her and could smell lingering salt in the air. She was still crying over Inuyasha which just made him growl inside. **'Mate is still upset...'** He tried to ignore his beast, but once he had said the word 'Mate' he had to speak up, 'She is not our mate.' His beast just smiled, **'Not yet..' **Sesshomaru brushed off the thought and watched over her.

She would whimper in her sleep and start to toss and turn. He knew she was dreaming of the moment she saw the pair together. He didn't want to comfort her, but his heart pulled at the look on her face and he reached down running his claws gently through her hair. She relaxed with a sigh and seemed to dream of something better. He pulled his hand away and looked at it. He growled low at himself and left the room to clear his head.

After pacing most of the night and trying to read message scrolls from other Lords about mating their daughters or about food rations for their nations he went back to check on her. The sun was coming up and he saw her just looking out of the window seeming to stare at nothing. "You are welcome to a bath miko. Perhaps the warm water will help you?" He saw her nod softly and helped her up. She was still weak from not eating so he worried about her going to the springs to bathe.

When they got there he set her down on a bench and looked at her, "I will be outside if you need anything just call me." She nodded again watching him leave. Kagome knew he was going to ask her to eat something after her bath and she decided that it would be good to eat something, maybe not a ton right away, but she would eat. After stripping from her clothes she moved over to the water and got in slowly. She was finally able to relax and then realized she didn't have her bathing supplies. Kagome argued with herself before calling him, "Um.. Sesshomaru?" She was well covered when he walked in. "You need something?" She nodded, "I need something to wash my hair with."

He went over to a shelf and grabbed three bottles that would match her scent. He set them down by her and she softly smiled at him, "Thank you." "Hn." He used his typical response and left to give her time alone again. Kagome giggled inwardly to herself and started to bathe. 'Maybe he isn't so cold after all? He is trying to make me feel better.' She thought to herself, but what she didn't know was he was starting to fall for her. He growled inwardly at himself and couldn't get the image of her in the spring out of his mind. Sesshomaru beat his erection back down and shook the image out of his head.

Once she was dressed and her hair dried as best as she could she called him back into the room. He was pleased with the scents he chose and breathed her in. Sesshomaru helped her back to her room and sat her down. She looked up at him, "Um.. Sesshomaru? I'd like to eat something now." He nodded and had a servant bring in a tray of small foods. Once she was done eating some he looked at her with a calm face, "There are clean kimono's in that chest there that you are welcome to change into. When you are ready this Sesshomaru will show you places you may go in the palace." She watched him leave the room and she smiled to herself.

Opening the chest she saw beautifully decorated kimonos. She picked a light blue one with an aqua colored sash. Kagome brushed through her hair with her fingers and tied it back. When he came back into the room he had to bite back a growl of approval. "Come." She followed him out of the room having some of her strength back. He showed her the gardens and where the springs were again. "You may go to these places. If you are hungry you can call a servant named Yukii and she will bring you food. You are not permitted past this hallway." She was curious as to why, but left it for later. Kagome nodded at him letting him know she understood and he left her at the garden.

She sat down and relaxed. It was peaceful for being a palace, she always expected something with more going on. Laying back, she let the sun hit her face as a nice cool breeze touched her face. Kagome wondered if her time away from the others would really help her and she started to become sad again. She looked up and watched the clouds go by. The fresh air did her wonders and when she got up and stretched she left better. She got up and went to her room, but she stopped when she saw the hallway she wasn't suppose to go down. First she thought 'No you were told not to go down there.' but then she thought 'Just a quick look while no one is around should be ok.' After arguing with herself she slowly went to the start of the hallway and stopped.

Something told her that where she was about to go was Sesshomaru's personal area. It was the end he resided on. She wanted to see him and oddly missed him. Not wanting to get on his bad side she turned and went back to her room. It was best to stay away and make sure she didn't do anything to make him cast her away. After sitting down she looked out the window resting her chin on her arm as she slightly leaned out of the window. She closed her eyes and sighed feeling lonely. It was starting to become a familiar feeling to her. Something caught her attention and she looked down to see Sesshomaru walking towards the palace. He felt watched and glanced up at her. She couldn't stop looking at him as the sun glinted off his hair and she caught her breath. He looked ahead again and went into the palace. She blushed at herself and shook her head, 'Don't think about it Kagome... he would never see you that way even if he did save you... just lock your heart away before you get hurt again...' She agreed with her head even though her heart refused.

What she didn't know was he had gone to see a demon who was skilled in making fine jewelry. Sesshomaru had a secret for her to find out.

* * *

Author's notes: ahh I'm so excited for all the follows, favs and reviews. I would love to thank:

**Amberlover, Scarllete, psychovampirefreak, VampireAnimeQueen, LoveInTheBattleField, a guest, Damia-sama, and Puffgirl1952** for the reviews! You fuel me to write more! So find out the next chapter when Kagome's curiosity gets the best of her. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Hehe I would love to own fluffy though x3

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

Chapter theme is Slept so long by Jay Gordon of Orgy

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone waited at the village, but Inuyasha refused to be around anyone. He had went into the forest to think about what he had done. He knew he really screwed up this time and really wanted to talk to Kagome.

_Flashback*_

_"I'm staying here with him.. I don't plan to go back with you. You have Kikyo now and you don't need me. Don't come back here... I don't want to see your face for a while Inuyasha.."_

_End flashback*_

He couldn't stand the thought of her being around his older half-brother. He didn't want him to touch her in any way. He decided to go and pick a fight, he needed to show her he was sorry.

-Meanwhile-

Kagome had either stayed in her room, went to bathe or went to the gardens. Sesshomaru could see she was becoming bored and needed something to do. With time to herself she wasn't going to get over the worthless hanyou anytime soon.

When she was sitting in the gardens she was brought out of her thoughts by a voice. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." He sighed inwardly, "Would you like to come with me while I patrol?" She went wide-eyed, "Huh?" His eyes narrowed showing he was getting annoyed. She shook her head, "I heard you, but why ask me?" His face calmed, "I figured you could use a distraction." She stood and brushed off her kimono, "I would like to. I'm getting bored doing nothing." He responded with his usual 'hn' and she followed him out of the front.

She almost bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. He held out his hand to her and she tilted her head. Sesshomaru then looked at her, "Unless you wish to stay here I would advise you to come here." She went to him and almost squeaked when he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his side. "Hold on tight miko." She nodded as he took to the air. At first she was too scared to look, but once she opened her eyes she was amazed at the sight. She glanced up at him and noticed his eyes were focused ahead. The way the wind played with his hair making it flow like silk behind them just made his features look beautiful. She looked away blushing at herself and was too scared to admit that she liked how close they were together at the moment.

They came to a stop by a spring with a waterfall and she smiled. They had been flying for a while and it was getting dark. "We will set up camp here for now, do not wander far." Kagome nodded watching him actually gather some wood. After the fire was made she glanced back in the direction the spring was. He noticed her looking back and he closed his eyes, "What is it miko?" She looked at him, "Would you mind if I went to bathe?" He responded with his usual grunt and she got up going to the spring. The moonlight playing off the water and the steam as the waterfall fell into it made it look beautiful. There were a few fireflies and she smiled getting undressed leaving her kimono on a low branch.

**(A/N: there is a slight lemon. If you are offended then I would skip past it)**

She relaxed in the water and enjoyed the sounds of the crickets around her. It was helping her slowly heal and she actually felt happy. Being so relaxed she let her mind wander. She wasn't expecting her mind to wander about the daiyoukai she was currently traveling with. Kagome wondered what it would feel like to have his body so close to hers again. To feel his lips pressed against hers again. Soon her innocent wandering turned into something more sensual. Even if she was eighteen by now and knew she would think about something like this she never knew her hands would wander. First grabbing her bare chest massaging them gently. Her heart started to race in her chest as a familiar heat pooled in her stomach. Her breathing picked up as her mind wandered to the thought of the daiyoukai leaning over her as his hand wandered down her body. His tongue running over her skin as he gripped her breasts.

Sesshomaru had caught the smell of her arousal and growled inwardly. He quickly got up and walked calmly to the spring. He let out a low growl warning the other youkai in the area to flea before he found them. He actually went wide-eyed when he saw her half leaned against a rock with her eyes closed. One of her hands on her breast as the other one was in the water. He had to fight his beast back when he heard her softly moan making her body look more sensual than it was before. He slowly began to remove his clothing unable to watch any longer.

Her mind still wandered as she imagined his head poised between her legs as his tongue ran across her innocent virgin area. Her fingers working on the bundle of nerves trying to imitate how his tongue would. He nearly froze when he heard his name sensually roll out of her mouth. His beast clawed at his cage begging to be free and take her. Once free of his clothing he slid into the water as calmly as he could. Kagome noticed the water ripple around her and her eyes snapped open to see the very riled up daiyoukai coming towards her. She blushed and was frozen as she immediately stopped her administrations. Her body screamed for release since she was unfinished.

His face very calm as he looked at her, "Miko, why are you calling this Sesshomaru?" She couldn't speak as she looked over his well sculpted chest. Her eyes trailing to where the water stopped. He moved closer to her, "Answer me miko." She looked back up at him and pouted, "My name is Kagome." He was very close to her now and her arousal was thick. Sesshomaru looked down at her still calm, "I will use your name once you answer me. You are aware that your arousal is causing a problem?" She blushed more looking away from him.

With a quick movement she was pinned against a rock. The sudden rush made her gasp and become more aroused. Sesshomaru leaned down and sniffed her neck taking in her scent. Knowing she was aroused by something so small made his ego rise. She let out a soft whimper arching her body into his making him growl in approval. His lips melted into hers and she moaned into his mouth. He pressed his body closer to hers and growled against her lips as his erection rubbed against her heat. She gasped into his mouth wiggling her hips. After assaulting her lips he trailed nips down her neck running his tongue over her skin almost pushing her over the edge. She never imagined it would feel this good as her body heated up.

He lifted her out of the water and pinned her to the rock by the waterfall. His hands leg her go so he could feel every curve of her body. His fingers reached the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs and her hips jumped moving against his hand. His tongue circling her nipple as his thumb rubbed her clit roughly. Her breathing hitched in her chest as she let out soft moans. Her body responded so well to his and his finger ran across her virgin opening gently causing her to gasp loudly. "Oh Kami... Sesshomaru.." She moaned out letting her body move against his hand.

Sesshomaru held her close as his finger slid into her coming to her barrier. He used his claw to cut it gently as she shivered and whimpered in pain. Once she was relaxed again he slid another finger into her causing her to moan loudly. He withdrew his fingers making her whimper. He growled tasting her on his claws, it was sweet tasting and he wanted more. Sesshomaru gripped her hips and placed the head of his hard member at her opening. He nipped her ear, "I will have you screaming my name to the heavens.. Kagome." The way he said her name so sexual caused a moan to slip from her lips. He slowly pushed into her letting her stretch to accommodate his large member.

She was so tight as he thrust in further, her back arched making him go in deeper. He moved back out of her slowly before thrusting back into her roughly. Kagome moaned out loudly as he did this continuously. Unable to take going slow anymore she whimpered, "Sesshomaru I need more... go faster!" He growled moving her to the ground as he started to thrust into her faster. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her nails clawed at his back causing him to growl in approval. He could smell his idiot half-brother coming in their direction and needed to finish. He moved her on her hands and knees thrusting back into her. She had already came twice, but he needed her to cum one more time. He raised her upper body so her back was arched and her head was tilted to the side. Her hands went up and entwined in his hair making him growl again. With a few more thrusts he felt her climax as he released into her leaning down he bit into the spot where her neck and shoulder meet causing her to moan loudly.

**(a/n: ok lemon ends here)**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just seen. Sesshomaru had just mated with Kagome and marked her too. After catching her breath she looked up at him, "What is it?" He pulled out of her making her shiver, "We have.. _unwanted _company." She looked in the direction he was and gasped. There Inuyasha stood wide-eyed with his mouth dropped open.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh my! Talk about a turn of events! What will Inuyasha do now? Will Kagome relapse? Get made at Sesshomaru for marking her? Sit Inuyasha until he can't walk? Keep reading to find out! I'm so happy to have all the follows and favs! Please keep leaving reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Hehe I would love to own fluffy though x3

Notes: Omg I love the reviews I have so far. Some new ones made me laugh so hard! I love you guys and thank you for reading this far and waiting for this chapter. I am sorry for the delay. I get distracted writing a new one or I read a few which turns into over 8 stories with TONS of chapters. x.x Plus being pregnant and working wears you out a bit :P

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

* * *

Chapter 7

Inuyasha stood there in shock, his brain unable to register what just happened. With a quick movement Sesshomaru placed his haori over the bare Kagome before putting on his own hakama. She was blushing as red as Inuyasha's robes. "What the hell just happen!" He finally said breaking the awkward silence. She wasn't sure what to even say to him now. Sesshomaru's expression was calm as he stood by her, "What does it look like happened here Inuyasha?" He growled, "You just Marked her you bastard!" Sesshomaru's mouth curved into a smirk, "You had no claim over her. As far as this Sesshomaru is concerned your matters are with the undead miko. Now leave before I make you." "I'm not going anywhere asshole!"

By now Kagome was starting to become annoyed herself and she stood. Her miko energy crackling around her, "I told you I didn't want to see you again! Now go home!" Inuyasha's ears folded back as she went to gather her clothes and returned to her camp with Sesshomaru following behind her. He stood there like a lost puppy as he punched the ground. He had really made her mad now and he wouldn't get to apologize to her without her wanting to kill him.

She was putting her clothes on at camp mumbling. As much as he wanted to admit that her anger was causing him to be aroused he went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling the mark on her neck making her shiver, "He is gone now, you can relax Kagome." She blushed hearing him say her name and softly smiled. After she ate something she rested in his lap and laid her head against his chest. He listened to her breathing become even and allowed his eyes to close.

When she woke in the morning she felt warm. Kagome opened her eyes to find she was still in his lap and she blushed. "Morning Sesshomaru-_sama._" Her emphasis on his title made him slowly become aroused again. He nuzzled into her neck again and a deep rumble came from his chest, "Be careful how you speak mate or I will have to take you again at the moment." She shivered and blushed more biting her lip not wanting to be intimate quite yet. "Let's save that for later." He gave his usual grunt and let her stand stretching.

He stood looking at her, "We will return to the palace, this Sesshomaru needs to check on something important." She nodded and took his hand as he pulled her to him and took off into the air. Kagome enjoyed the scenery as they went back to the palace. She couldn't help but to feel bad about everything even though Inuyasha did deserve it.

Sesshomaru knew that since they had mated word would spread quickly among the other Lords and in his palace. He was ready to lop off any heads as they got closer to the palace. However, Kagome wasn't so sure..

* * *

Author's notes: sorry this was short and that it took so long to get done. I went through a writing slump and lost my train of thought for a while. I got it back though! Thank you again for the reviews. Find out what happens when they get to the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Discalimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Hehe I would love to own fluffy though x3

Notes: Thanks so much for sticking around and waiting for my updates. I'm sorry I have been getting slower with all of these. I can't decide whether to make Kagome pregnant or not or to do something completely plot twisted.

Summary: She's lost all hope, her heart breaking for the final time. No matter what anyone tries she doesn't respond. She is torn between going home and ever coming back or ending it all. However, a certain Daiyoukai refuses to let her give in.

* * *

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived at the palace in the evening. Only a few of the guards were awake keeping an eye outside. They didn't look their Lord in the eye as he led Kagome to his bed chamber. They could see the mark on her neck and knew not to question their Lord's actions.

Kagome was amazed at the various paintings and art work that lined the halls. She couldn't help, but to blush when she noticed Sesshomaru was standing outside two large sliding doors with dog demons in their large forms painted with pride on the screen. He opened them and she followed him in astounded by the beauty inside. There was a large bed with silk sheets neatly made. A small table and cushions in one corner with some papers on it and another painting of a large dog demon above the bed.

"You will be in here with me. You may get comfortable and I shall return." She nodded at his words as he left the room. She smiled and set down her bag looking around the room some more. The room seemed elegant and she couldn't help but to touch the carved wood along the doors. Kagome got changed into her pajamas and went to sit on the bed. She was amazed at how soft it was and laid back sighing. She nuzzled her face into his pillow and breathed in taking in his scent, masculine and relaxing. The wild smell of the forest and fresh rain in the spring. A blush krept onto her face and she bit her lip realizing how he was affecting her when he wasn't even in the room. She decided to surprise him and stripped out of her clothes sliding under the silk covers loving the feel of them against her hot skin.

Sesshomaru had gone into his office to check the letters that messengers had sent while he was away. More marriage proposals which he would have to politely refuse since he had found his mate. Looking over treaties and salary plans he decided to go back to her.

As he got closer to his room he could smell her scent and groaned in his throat. She was ready for him and he planned to take her once he got there. He opened the doors and found her lying in his bed in her nude form. Her even breathing told him she had fallen asleep. He stripped out of his own clothes and slid into the bed next to her warm body. She softly moaned rolling onto her left side. He ran his claws gently through her hair then down her shoulders and arm making her softly moan again.

*Lemon warning*

She shivered in her sleep and she unconsciously showed her throat to him for submission. He growled lowly his approval and ran his fangs down her neck letting his hand cup her between her legs sliding a finger against the tiny bundle of nerves causing her to come out of her sleep. Kagome rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to see his gold ones looking back at her filled with lust. She ran her human nail across one of the stripes on his cheek causing the red to start to bleed into his eyes. He pressed his finger into her clit a little harder making her back arch and a moan to slip from her mouth.

Sesshomaru kissed the mark he had given her making her shiver. She spread her legs further apart letting him feel more and he growled low sliding a finger into her curving it upwards into the soft flesh. She gasped moaning out as his mouth latched onto her breast. Kagome was blushing softly as he added another finger to her insides thrusting them into her. She bit her lip and looked down at him, "I can't take it anymore.. please.. I need more." He looked up from her chest and withdrew his fingers tasting her secret essence.

Leaning over her again, he rubbed the head of his throbbing member against her making her back arch, "Who do you belong to?" His voice low and almost animal sounding as he spoke. She blushed softly and looked up at him, "I belong to only you Sesshomaru." He growled in approval and thrust into her burying himself all the way into her. Kagome shivered and moaned feeling herself stretch to meet his hard member. They enjoyed the feeling for a few seconds before he started to thrust into her at a slow pace. She chewed her lip moaning softly and lifting her hips up to meet his.

The pace was becoming too slow and she couldn't take it anymore, "Kami.. Sesshomaru faster." He growled low and started to thrust into her faster holding her hips in place keeping his thumb against her tiny bundle of nerves making her shiver every time he thrust forward into her. Her hands moved to his back and her human nails clawed a trail downward making him grunt low enjoying the feeling. He could tell her climax was coming quickly and he leaned down crushing her lips against hers. Kagome's nails dug into his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as he gave deep shallow thrusts into her.

His own climax building he looked at her, "Hold your climax until I say to release." She nodded understanding and tried to hold it back while he gripped her hips a little more. Sesshomaru thrust as deep as he could into her and stayed as deep as he could giving small quick thrusts. Kagome bit her lip as she made herself tighten around him making him growl and his eyes bleed full red. "Release now!" He commanded and she moaned loudly feeling herself climax. Feeling her body obey his command he gave her one last thrust burying deep inside her as he released.

*Lemon end*

He rolled onto his back taking her with him letting her rest against his chest. She panted trying to catch her breath as her fingers found their way into his hair. He made a purring sound closing his eyes holding her close. She went to get up and was suddenly stopped when he grabbed her arms. "You cannot move yet." She tilted her head at him, "Why not?" His face was calm as he spoke, "It seems I have knotted and I cannot remove myself from you as of yet." She blushed and laid back down against his chest. She would have to ask him later about that.

After a while she had fallen asleep and he could move from her. He gently laid her on her side and pulled away from her, but was stopped by her tiny protest. Giving in, he held her close and breathed in her scent finding himself being sleepy for once. He slipped into a quiet sleep as her breathing lulled him. It was the first time in a long time that he had ever felt relaxed enough to actually sleep. It was nice and he wouldn't admit that he hoped he could have her like this all the time.

* * *

Author's notes: Ok another chapter done. I am still debating about what to do next. I don't know if she should become pregnant, despite the fact Naraku is still alive, or have something unexpected happen? Gah! I hope I'll come up with something! Stay tuned!


End file.
